Do you love me Ciel ?
by Bonnyrockchic
Summary: Elizabeth Midford really loves Ciel but she is starting to doubt herself. She thinks Ciel doesn't care about her. What will happen when Elizabeth has a break down ?


I am fed up of loving someone who doesn't love me.

My name is Elizabeth Midford. I am 14 years of age. I have a fiancé. His name is Ciel Phantomhive. Also he is my cousin.

He is a year younger than me but he acts like a grown up. Everyone knows why.

His parents were murdered on his tenth birthday. I clearly remember that day.

Ciel is the only one who could have taken over the Phantomhive household.

He is a Lord at a very young age.

I wished that his parents didn't die. Everything could have been different.

He would still be nice to me.

Now, he is always busy. I understand but I wish he had time for me as well.

My older brother Edward thinks Ciel isn't good enough for me. I am starting to believe that.

Today I was supposed to visit Ciel. I declined the offer.

He wouldn't care; he wishes he doesn't have to marry me.

It's not my fault if I am too clingy. I am just showing my affections.

I heard a knock on the door.

"My lady it is time to visit Lord Phantomhive."

It was Paula. She is my maid and I am very close with her.

"Paula, come in"

The door opened and in came Paula.

"Paula, did I not tell you I was not going to Ciel manor today"

Paula looked puzzled.

"I thought you were joking, my lady"

"I was not joking Paula"

Paula looked troubled.

"I am terribly sorry my lady, I didn't think properly"

Feeling a bit annoyed, I did not say anything to upset Paula.

"Never mind, I will go to Ciel manor, I would cause him trouble if I did not go"

That was a lie.

Ciel would be happy if I didn't visit him anyway. He would even hold a ball to celebrate.

I am being over dramatic perusal.

Paula looked like she wanted to say more things to me but she did not say.

She soon left after to sort out my transportation to Ciel manor.

I am thinking what outfit I should wear; I want to be cute for Ciel.

Wait a minute.

Ciel wouldn't care, he never does.

I feel like I am going to explode.

I want to cry but a lady should not cry for a man.

That is what mother told me.

I heard Paula call for me.

It is time to face Ciel, I thought.

Maybe if I ran way, everything would be fine.

I don't know what to do anymore.

I felt a tear coming down my face. I quickly wiped it away. I did not want Paula to make a fuss over me.

The journey to Ciel manor was a quiet one. Normally I would talk happily to Paula about Ciel.

But for once I felt sick.

I did not want to go, and in all my life I wish I was invisible.

Soon after, we arrived.

Paula said she will be waiting in the carriage.

"I won't be gone too long, it will only be a few minutes" I said.

"Yes my lady" Paula answered.

I went up to the gate and opened it.

As I was walking along the path, I saw Sebastian.

He is Ciel personal butler.

As soon as Sebastian saw me, he bowed at me.

"My lady, I am humbly happy to see you"

I tried to smile but it was no use.

Sebastian was only taking orders by Ciel. I bet a few shillings that he does not want me to be here as well.

I faintly smiled.

"Thank you Sebastian"

I walked with the butler inside.

Soon as I came in, Ciel was standing on the staircase.

I really did love him.

Normally I would have given him a big hug.

But I just stood on the spot, waiting for him to come to me.

I would not look at Ciel.

My eyes were starting to be blurry.

Don't you dare cry Elizabeth Midford?

It was no use, soon as I saw Ciel my emotions just came out.

Ciel and Sebastian stood there in shock.

LIZZY!

Huh, I told Ciel to always call me that but he never did.

Why was he calling me that now?

"Lizzy, why are you crying all of a sudden"?

I couldn't stop the tears flowing down my cheek.

"My lady, I have got a handkerchief"

"Thank you Sebastian"

And with that Sebastian just walked away from us.

"Come Lizzy"

Ciel took my hand and we walked outside.

"Where are we going? I asked

"To the garden" Ciel replied.

I did not say anything.

It was a long time since Ciel holed my hand. We have not done this since we were small.

Ciel then let go of my hand.

He turned to me.

"I heard from Paula, you were feeling down lately"

Dear or dear.

How could Paula do this to me? I felt ashamed.

Ciel spoke again.

"I know it's about me, I heard all about it from Edward"

EDWARD!

I am going to have a word with him later on.

"Lizzy, just so you know, I have always loved you"

I was surprised.

All my life, I had always wanted Ciel to say he loved me and now he has.

"Oh Ciel, I love you too"

And with that, I gave him a big hug.

Ciel hugged me back.

All of a sudden, Ciel gave me a kiss.

It wasn't a peck on the cheek, it was an actual kiss.

My first proper kiss with the boy I love.

We both smiled at each other and walked around the garden.

If only they knew that a certain butler was following them.

"Humans are such amusing creatures"


End file.
